factualnonsensefandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Society
'''The Democratic Republic of the Domesticated Animals', or simply known as the Pet Society, is the only country on Earth to be full of domesticated animals, or pets. The country's leader is "The Mayor", and second-to-head is the leader of the Playfish Alliance. The capital is Pettown in the province of Newsaliva, the first state ever founded. By capita per each household, Pet Society is quite poor, as 100 coins equal to 1 dollar, and that each household has an average of 5500 coins. However, the government owns the equiverlent of $531 billion, and they are planning to invest it in infrastructure between Pettown and the capital of the Playfish Alliance, Restaurant City. The country is also underdeveloped, as there is no transportation, healthcare and military (though there is a Ministry of Attack, Defence, War and Peace... created in defence of the parody, Fluffriends). The country's possesions include fun, fishing areas, racing, and housing. Most important is fun, after the government became a democratic republic on the 8th of August, 2008 (08.08.08). Hosuing is the longest possesion of all, however, buildings could not be built higher than 3 storeys due to the Law of 3 Storeys. So far, the country contains 200 million pets as of 2009. History To be edited Government The government system is a democratique republique, in which the citizens have the right to vote and have freedom. The government (legistutuare: Royal Society) is divided into three sectors: Headings, Ministries, and Town Councils. Town Councils The Town Councils controls the shops in each town and also resolve problems made by the citizens. To resolve them, the citizens must submit their problem to that the council of that town, which later in which discuss it with the town council and the Headings. The shops are nationalized 50% by the town council, and any changes could be made to their own consent. Ministries There are four ministries: Ministry of Foreign/External Affairs, Minstry of Housing, Ministry of Attack + Defence + War + Peace, Ministry of All The Other Things. The Ministry of Transportation. These ministries help to improve that certain aspect of the country. The Ministry of Foreign/External Affairs, headed by the shopkeeper of the "Mystery Shop" chain, handles all affairs with other countries, mainly Muckyawful Africa. The Ministry of Housing (headed by D.I.Y. helps to improve all sorts of infrastructure, and as the name says, and controls 50% over all the housing manafacturers in the country. The Ministry of Attack, Defence, War and Peace (headed by Cash Shop shopkeeper) controls over the army, navy, police force and all other sorts of defencive items in the country. The ministry was formerly the "Ministry of War", but when Sonya came in, they had a lighter one. As for the Ministry of All Other Things (headed by Sonya, also Second-to-head), it controls over all other aspects of life, like healthcare, education, and the wealth of the people. It is quite about the biggest ministry of all, thus occupying the tallest skyscraper in Pettown. The town councils submit the problem to one of the ministries, based on the topic (e.g.If the house has a problem, they submit it to the Ministry of Housing). They will later send the most important people in that ministry to discuss with the town council, and later submit that problem for approval to the Headings. Headings The two heads are The Mayor (Head) and Sonya (Second-to-head). When the ministry wants to improve something, they would have to send their suggestion for approval. They also approve any incoming problem and also send their own suggestions to that ministry, in which it would NOT be sent for apporval. Geography and Climate Pet Society is in southeastern Africa, being surrounded by both countries of New Africa, Muckyawful Africa and Replubique Mozambique. Quite about four fifths of the country has no industralism (factories, more factories, anything that polloutes etc.). The city with the most percentage of it covered by trees is Ensett, near the ocean. The whole of Pet Society is divided into elven states: Newsaliva, Tripolia Caba, Tansai, Heckers, Oceanstrip, Tib, The Muckyawful State, Havique, Baloka, African Canada and Transmittingsworth. Despite being in the southern hemisphere, the weather is as that of the USA and Canada (arranged from start to end of year): Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter. However, in African Canada, it is snowy all year-round except December. The reason is unknown; but experts say a flamboyuant, unexisting material in the sky may have caused this. Economy and Currency More information at Currency of Pet Society Pet Society uses both the Coin and Playfish Cash (similar to the way Euro is used). Playfish Cash could only purchase specific items, whilst Coins are most widely used around Pet Society. 5 Coins is equal to $0.50, whilst 1000 coins could actually mean $50,000 based on quality. The monthly household income is quite uncertain, however, it varies from up to 3000 coins to 14000 coins. Most of the money comes from lottery, whilst other money comes from exchanging it using Playfish Cash. Some may raise up to a million coins in exchange for Muckyawful Dollars, the currency of the Bolah Kingdom, and the currency of the North Pole. Pet Society has declared national bankruptcy in 1975, and today, the economy is rising stably, thanks to the increase in export. Demographiques and Culture Pet Society has only one race: the pet race. However, unlike other pets in human-dominated nations, the pets have created their own items. Population The total population of Pet Society is 200 million. To increase the population, there are five ways, sorted out by the method that increased the population most (percentage): *Newborn-pets sent by Fgj Omnivr (80%) *Foreigners from other countries to come. (10%) *Newborn-pets given birth by parents (5%) *Splitting (3%) *Ground-arisation {Similar to New-born pets sent by Fgj, just from the ground} (2%) Religon Main article: Petx Most pets believe in either Roman Catholic, Islam or Petx. Others believe in Buddhism, Jewish and Hindu. Pets who believe in Sikh all live in African Canada. However, there are changes of customs in Roman Catholic and Islam for those who also believe in Petx: *Islams have to pray thrice a week instead of four times, to make way for praying for the Petx religon. *Roman Catholics had to pray on Saturday, in which Sunday was reserved for the Petx believers. Languages Most pets speak English, for some unknown reason, and it is the official language of Pet Society. By right, they should speak to their respective animal communications (e.g. BARK!), however, "The Mayor" imposed a law that whoever communicates by shouting in an uncivilized manner (e.g. BARK!) shall be sentenced to jail for one month including one piece of poo for lunch. Poo poo poo! POO POO POO! POO! POO!P000 ! In the province of Hekkers, French is it's official language along wiith English. Formerly, in African Canada, pets were allowed to speak in German, Tatar and Sweedish, however, when a new mayor came in in (as in date) 2004, German and Tatar was banned, while Sweedish was banned a year later. Due to the imposed law, most pets in The Muckyawful State and some in others moved to the rival, Fluffriends. Therfore, the country has came up with Comprimisation Plan of Pet Society.